Julia
Julia is an Ark Angel and the main character of Crimson Lagoon. She is the sister of Robert, and her other family includes Diana and Alexander as her parents with Gleam and Elizabeth as her grandparents. Personality Julia is a somewhat shy and completely dutiful girl. She puts others much higher than herself, especially her best friend Ray, who has helped her through her anxiety and the time that Robert and Elizabeth were kidnapped. She likes to put thought behind her actions, but loses most of her intuition when she is pushed over the edge, causing her to become eerie to others due to how imposing she is in this state. Design Julia is a fair-skinned teenager with black hair tied into a short ponytail. Her eyes were blue before her nature as an Ark Angel changed them to become grey. She wears a blue shirt with a skirt, and has the mark of her lineage on her right arm, changing color according to the element she is using. When in her powered-up state, she glows entirely white. Relationships Ray Ray is Julia's best friend since childhood, and currently in a relationship with him, which she wanted to admit much sooner than when she was forced to in Episode 3 by Chris' rigged cards in a game they played. Julia had written multiple love letters that she was too anxious to deliver, and although Ray hadn't considered romantic feelings prior to it, he instantly accepted her feelings, becoming very loving to her afterwards. Julia often fears that she is not good enough for her boyfriend, which Ray dismisses. After Amitee was tripped and hurt Ray, Julia had briefly snapped on her, showing her intense devotion to Ray's total happiness. Irregulators Being consisted entirely of her friends, Julia cares a lot for the group. Although she harbored some negativity for Chris' ego and rude behavior, she forgave Chris come Episode 14, where he vowed to fix his behavior. Family Julia is very devoted to her family, and cares for them greatly. She is often seeing playing with her baby brother when not doing anything important. When her grandmother and Robert were taken, she became nervous and downtrodden, expressing a huge burst of joy when seeing them alive. Morningstar Julia was initially having trouble dealing with her fate to fight Satan himself, but her anger for his actions prevailed in the end. She has trouble forgiving him for his misdeeds even after Episode 15, though is not at his throat and would rather leave him alone. Librarian After being tasked with retrieving the lost locket, Julia felt sympathy for the Librarian's past. She talks to Laura about her, though neither of them are entirely certain how they could talk to and befriend her fully. Roles Being the main character, Julia has appeared in every episode save for Episode 9. In all of them, she has served as the leader of the group, a voice of reason, and the center of the conflict between her and the mysterious Mr. Morningstar. In Episode 15, she is tasked with recovering the Librarian's lost locket, which broke the curse over the library and allowed the Librarian to roam freely and destroy Helluka'wai. Trivia * Julia's favorite food is strawberries, though vanilla is a very close second. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Irregulators